castlefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Richard Castle
Richard "Rick" Edgar Castle, geb. als Richard Alexander Rodgers, ist ein Krimi-Autor sowie ziviler Berater des NYPD. Er ist der Ehemann von Kate Beckett und Vater von Alexis, Lily, Reese und Jack, außerdem Sohn der Schauspielerin Martha Rodgers. Liste der Auftritte 'Biografie' Richard Alexander Rodgers wurde als Sohn von Martha Rodgers und einem Mann bekannt als Jackson Hunt am 1. April 1969, kurz nach Mitternacht geboren. Seine Großeltern mütterlicherseits waren „Gedankenleser“ auf Coney Island. Angesichts des sehr aktiven Soziallebens und der kurzlebigen Karriere seiner Mutter, hatte er sich an ihre Lebensweise so weit gewöhnt, dass er sich um sie kümmerte, obwohl sie oft in Schwierigkeiten war. Castle hatte im Kindesalter viele Nannys, welche seiner Aussage nach, die meiste Zeit Fernsehsendung sahen. Eine davon (One Life to Live) wurde zu seiner Inspiration für sein erstes Buch. Richard wusste nie wer sein Vater ist und hatte auch keinerlei Interesse daran ihn zu finden, bedingt dadurch, dass er ihn nie gesehen hat oder überhaupt eine Vaterfigur als Vergleich hatte. Seine Mutter sagte ihm auch immer, sie wüsste nicht, wer ihr Vater ist, was Castle erlaubte sich seinen Vater vorzustellen, wie auch immer er ihn brauchte. Javier Esposito glaubt, sein Vater wäre jemand aus einem „Mamma Mia“-Dilemma mit seiner Mutter. Polizeichef Roy Montgomery denkt, dass in Castles Familienstammbaum irgendwo ein Polizist ist. Als Erwachsener vermutet Castle sein Vater wäre bei der CIA, was sein verschwinden erklären würde. ("Der Auslöser“) Rick verbrachte in seiner Jugend viel Zeit in der NY Public Library, wo er sich das „Schnell-Lesen“ beibrachte und seine Liebe zu Klassikern, vor allem von Edgar Allen Poe, Arthur Conan Doyle, and Carolyn Keene entdeckte. Als Kind schrieb Castle viele Geschichten nur zum eigenen Vergnügen oder für seine Freunde. Seine Thriller-Geschichten ängstigten seine Schulfreunde so sehr, dass er sein Talent als Krimi-Autor entdeckte. Als Rick in der achten Klasse war, war er verliebt in Sherry Ort. Diese brach ihm das Herz, stahl sein Milchgeld und lachte dann mit ihren Freundinnen darüber. ("Wer einmal Lügt...") 1983, mit 11 Jahren, machte Castle einen Ausflug zum Schloss von New Hampshire, als er sich in den Hollander Wäldern verlief. Dort fand er eine ermordete junge Frau. Ihr Mörder entdeckte Rick und bedrohte ihn, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er vermisst werden würde und so ließ er ihn laufen. Rick wartete, bis er wieder in New York war, um die Polizei zu Rufen und einen Tipp zu geben. Der Mörder und sein Opfer wurden nie gefunden. Castle schrieb später eine Kurzgeschichte namens „A Death in the Woods“ und das Mysterium um die Leiche und den Mörder der Frau verfolgen ihn bis heute. Darum versucht er all die anderen Rätsel um Morde zu lösen, da er es damals nicht konnte.(„die Maske des Mörders“) Mit 14 wurde er auf die Edgewick Acedemy geschickt, einsam und mit Heimweh schrieb er wieder. Damian Westlake, der Magazinherausgeber von Edgewick, nahm Castle unter seine Fittiche. Er war der erste, der Ricks Talent erkannte und ihn weiter antrieb. Auf der High-School hatte Castle eine Freundin namens Lizzie, die er abservierte. Über die Jahre wurde Rick von vielen Privatschulen verwiesen, die erinnerungswürdigste war die Faircroft Preparatory Academy, wo er mehr Zeit im Büro des Rektors und beim Nachsitzen verbrachte, als im Unterricht. Vermutlich wurde er dieser Schule verwiesen, weil er eine Kuh auf das Dach gebracht hat, welche mit einem Kran wieder herunter geholt werden musste. In seinem ersten College Jahr verliebte Rick sich in ein Mädchen namens Allison auf einer Party. Er sah sie danach nie wieder, suchte jedoch ein Jahr nach ihr. Irgendwann änderte Rick seinen Namen in Richard Edgar Castle, Edgar als Hommage an Edgar Allen Poe. Während seiner College-Autor-Karriere schrieb er im „the Old Haunt“, da die Aura des Pubs ihm beim Schreiben half. Er schrieb sein erstes Buch „In a Hail of Bullets“ in diesem Pub, seit dem hängt dort ein Foto von ihm. „In a Hail of Bullets“ wurde sehr oft abgelehnt bevor Black Pawn es veröffentlichte. Die erste Absage hängt gerahmt in Castles Büro, als Motivation. Kyra Blaine war Castles erste große Liebe, ihre Eltern waren jedoch gegen die Beziehung. Sie waren drei Jahre zusammen, bis Kyra sagte sie brauche Abstand und nach London ging. Nach dem College traf Richard Meredith, eine impulsive, freigeistige Schauspielerin. Castle glaubt, dass er sie geheiratet hat, weil sie ihn an seine Mutter erinnerte. Meredith und Rick bekamen ihr gemeinsames Kind Alexis. Meredith betrog Castle mit ihrem Direktor und floh nach Malibu, bevor das Thema Scheidung aufkommen konnte. Rick zog ihre Tochter von nun an allein groß. Während er seine Derrick Storm Romane schrieb, folgte er seiner ersten Muse: Sophia Turner, einer CIA Agentin, auf welcher der Charakter Clara Strike basiert. Martha machte die Agentin Gina Cowell mit Rick bekannt. Er verlobte sich in einem Heißluftballon mit ihr. Es gab Spannungen zwischen Ihnen, wegen des Umgangs mit Alexis und schließlich trennten sie sich, arbeiteten aber weiterhin zusammen. Castle ist ein wahrer Familienmensch, er ist ein großartiger Vater und ein liebenswerter Sohn. Nach der Scheidung seiner Mutter nimmt er sie zu sich und Alexis, in sein Loft - Apartment 595 Broome Street in Soho. Castle spielt regelmäßig Poker mit anderen Bestseller-Autoren, wie James Patterson, Stephen J. Cannell, Dennis Lehane und Michael Connelly. Er ist auch gut mit dem Bürgermeuster Robert Weldon befreundet. Richard Castle ist mittlerweile ein international bekannter Autor, mit 26 Bestsellern. In 2003, wurde Richard Castle verhaftet und stahl dabei ein Polizeipferd - nackt. Bei einem Besuch in Atlantic City steckte er versehentlich eine Matratze in Brand und die Vorhänge waren voll mit Marmelade. Er nannte es eine „Spaß-Nacht“. Einmal hat Castle für eine Woche „jede Mahlzeit getrunken“, weil ihn eine Freundin verließ, obwohl er sie nicht mal mochte. Eines Tages stellte Rick fest, dass die Figur Derrick Storm ihm nicht mehr gefällt und tötete ihn. Viele seiner (Autoren-)Freunde kritisierten ihn und sagten er hätte ihn lieber verkrüppeln anstatt töten sollen. Handlungsverlauf Staffel 1 Während der Party für Castles letzten Derrick Storm Roman kommt seine Agentin Gina auf ihn zu und macht Druck, da sein nächstes Manuskript fällig ist. Auch wenn er es abstreitet und nicht zugeben würde, Castle leidet an einer Schreibblockade. Währenddessen beginnt der „Copy-Cat“-Killer Leute genau so zu töten, wie Castle es in seinem Roman schildert. Detective Kate Beckett ist Fan des Autors und stellt die Verbindung her. Prompt stattet das NYPD Castle einen Besuch ab. Dieser ist angetan von dem Nachahmer und bietet seine Hilfe an. Ricks Theorien sind zu Anfang zu verstrickt, doch am Ende hatte er großen Anteil an der Verhaftung seines Nachahmers. Castle ist begeistert von der taffen Detective Beckett und betrachtet sie als neue Muse für sein nächstes Buch. Durch seine Freundschaft zum Bürgermeister, der ein großer Fan ist, darf er Detective Beckett weiterhin folgen, um zu „recherchieren“. Kate ist, als sie den Namen der Figur: Nikki Heat erfährt, nicht erfreut da es sich anhört wie der Name einer Stripperin. Als Castles Theorien langsam nicht nur Fiktion sind, sondern tatsächlich hilfreich, beginnt Beckett ihn als Teil des Teams zu sehen. Zusammen mit Detective Ryan und Esposito lösen Sie weitere Mordfälle. Dabei beschließt Castle, das er bei dem Papierkram nicht helfen wird. Um tatsächlich überall dabei sein zu können, lässt Castle sich eine schusssichere Weste mit der Aufschrift WRITER (Autor) anfertigen. In den ersten Monaten ist Castle sehr übermütig und strapaziert damit oft Becketts Nerven, er wartet nicht wenn er warten soll, er macht Fotos von Tatorten und befolgt keine Anweisungen. Mehr als einmal berät sich Castle mit seiner Familie oder seinen Freunden und kommt so der Lösung des Falls ein Stück näher. Er und Kate fangen bald an immer besser zusammen zu arbeiten, sie denken gleich und beenden die Sätze des Anderen. Als Castle ein mehr oder weniger festes Mitglied des Team ist, ist er so oft auf dem Revier, dass er den schlechten Kaffee nicht länger erträgt und kauft eine Espressomaschiene für die Mordkommission. Als der letzte Derrick Storm Roman veröffentlicht wird, verunsichert Martha Castle zunehmend über die Bewertungen. Castle nimmt sich das sehr zu Herzen und denkt erst wieder klar als Alexis ihm eine Top-Bewertung aus dem Ledger vorliest. Kurzzeitig kommt Meredith wieder nach New York, um am Broadway aufzutreten. Alexis ist überfordert mit ihrer Mutter und bittet ihren Vater für sie zu lügen. Als Meredith wieder nach L.A. geht sind Castle und Alexis sehr erleichtert. Castle vertraut Beckett mittlerweile seine persönlichen Probleme an und versucht auch sich um ihre Belange zu sorgen. Als Alexis über einen Jungen spricht den sie mag, sucht Castle Hilfe bei Beckett. Rick wollte Alexis Abschlussball-Date mit einem Kostüm erschrecken, doch Alexis weiß dies zu verhindern und Castle ist leicht enttäuscht, dass er Owen nicht erschrecken konnte. Als Autor hat Castle viele nützliche Quellen, wie Sal Tenor, einen Mafia-Boss. Je länger Castle und Beckett zusammen arbeiten umso näher kommen sie sich. Er sieht langsam Kates sensible Seite, wenn sie den Familien der Opfer beisteht. Als sie Castle schließlich vom ungelösten Mord ihrer Mutter erzählt, beschafft er sich heimlich die Akte um nach neuen Erkentnissen zu suchen. Esposito warnt Castle, dass wenn sie es herausfindet, sie mehr als sauer sein wird. Dr. Clark Murray, ein forensischer Pathologe bringt schließlich eine neue Spur zutage. Castle fühlt sich verpflichtet es Beckett zu sagen, obwohl er weiß, dass Beckett ihre Zusammenarbeit beenden wird, denn sie hat ihn gewarnt, wenn er weiter gräbt, wird sie nicht mehr mit ihm arbeiten. Staffel 2 Anlässlich der bevorstehenden Veröffentlichung von Castles neuem Buch findet im NYPD ein Fotoshooting mit ihm und ein paar leicht bekleideten Models für die Cosmopolitan statt, während Beckett ein Interview über sich ergehen lassen muss. Als sie von der Journalistin hört, dass Castle behauptet hat, dass er maßgeblich zur Lösung einiger Mordfälle beigetragen hätte, geht Beckett zu Captain Montgomery und beschwert sich. Castle bittet darum, am neuen Fall mitarbeiten zu dürfen. Beckett lässt sich dazu überreden, Castle ein letztes Mal an den Ermittlungen teilhaben zu lassen, doch sie will, dass er dann verschwindet. Castle jedoch verspricht ihr, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern wird. Castle entschuldigt sich aufrichtig bei Beckett, dass er sich ohne ihr Wissen in den Mord ihrer Mutter eingemischt hat. Als er wieder gehen will, sagt Beckett ihm, dass sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder auf der Arbeit sehen werden. Ein paar Tage später klingelt Castles Managerin Paula an der Tür. Sie überbringt Castle die Nachricht, dass man schon jetzt, eine Woche vor der Veröffentlichung von "Heat Wave", von ihm begeistert sei und ihm deshalb ein Angebot dafür unterbreitet wurde, drei neue James-Bond-Romane zu schreiben. Castle ist darüber nicht grade froh. Am Abend findet Castles Buchparty für "Heat Wave" statt, auf die auch Ryan, Esposito, Montgomery und Beckett eingeladen sind. Als das Gespräch auf den James-Bond-Deal kommt, streiten sich die beiden, da Castle beleidigt ist, dass Beckett behauptet, der Charakter Nikki Heat würde ihr nichts bedeuten, und diese wiederum zu stolz dafür ist, etwas anderes zu sagen. Am Tag darauf bekommen beide einen Telefonanruf. Paula sagt Castle, dass "Heat Wave" schon an seinem ersten Tag durchschlagenden Erfolg hat und der Verlag deswegen drei neue Bücher mit Nikki Heat will – zu einer Wahnsinngsgage. Castle ist überwältigt und sagt sofort zu. Alexis ist dabei, Castle mit Klebeband an einen Stuhl fesseln, da dieser für seinen neuen Roman herausfinden will, wie man sich aus so einer Situation befreien kann. Als Alexis nach getaner Arbeit mit Martha die Wohnung verlässt, klingelt Castles Handy, es ist Beckett. Castle versucht vergeblich, den Anruf entgegenzunehmen. Er schafft es schließlich, sich zu befreien und kommt zum Tatort. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Castle und Kyra, die Freundin des neuen Opfers sich von früher kennen. Unterdessen steigt Beckett zu Kyra in den Aufzug. Sie kommen auf Castle zu sprechen und Kyra erzählt ihr, dass sie seine Romane immernoch liest. Sie weiß, dass Castle ihr seinen ersten Nikki-Heat-Roman gewidmet hat und sagt Beckett, dass er seine Bücher nur Leuten widmet, die ihm viel bedeuten. Castle schleicht sich von den Ermittlungen weg und findet Kyra im Hochzeitssaal. Sie reden über ihre frühere Beziehung und Kyra sagt ihm, dass sie die Beziehung damals nicht für immer hatte beenden wollen. Sie weiß nicht, ob sie die schiefgelaufene Hochzeit und das gleichzeitige Auftreten von Castle für ein Zeichen halten soll, Greg nicht zu heiraten. Da ruft eben diese an: Sie machen aus, sich auf dem Dach eines Gebäudes zu treffen, auf dem sie früher viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben und küssen sich innig. Später sagt Castle Kyra, dass Greg ein guter Mann für sie sei und sie wirklich liebe. Sie verabschieden sich voneinander und bevor Kyra geht, sagt sie zu Beckett, dass Castle nun ganz ihr gehöre. Bei einem neuen Fall fällt Murray, dem Mann der für Castle den Mord an Becketts Mutter untersucht hat, auf, dass der Mörder derselbe ist wie der, der Becketts Mutter umgebracht hat. Später redet Montgomery mit der aufgelösten Beckett und sagt ihr, dass sie es vielleicht nochmal versuchen könnte, den Mordfall ihrer Mutter zu lösen. Doch Beckett kann nicht. Später beschließt sie den Fall doch zu bearbeiten und findet den Auftragskiller: Dick Coonan. Als sie ihn zur Rede stellen will, überwältigt er einen Polizisten und nimmt Castle als Geisel. Als Castle sich mit einem Kopfschlag von Dick befreit, zieht dieser eine Waffe, doch Beckett reagiert schneller und schießt auf Dick Coonan. Sie versucht, ihn wiederzubeleben, doch er stirbt und damit ihre einzige Spur zu der Person, die ihre Mutter töten lassen wollte. Am Abend besucht Castle Beckett auf dem Revier und bringt ihr Essen mit. Er fühlt sich verantwortlich für das, was passiert ist und hat entschieden, nicht mehr mit Beckett zusammenzuarbeiten, um ihre Ermittlungen nicht zu behindern. Doch Beckett sagt ihm, dass sie das nicht will und Castle ihr eine große Hilfe war. Sie gesteht ihm, dass er ihren Joballtag heiterer und einfacher macht, nimmt ihm aber das Versprechen ab, dies niemandem zu sagen. Im laufe der Ereignisse kommen Castle und Kate sich von Fall zu Fall näher. Kate baut sogar schon eine Beziehung zu Alexis auf. Castle kommt eines abends ins Revier, um seinen Kollegen die Neuigkeit mitzuteilen, dass seine Bücher verfilmt werden sollen. Doch die gewünschte Reaktion bekommt er dabei lediglich von Ryan und Esposito. Beckett erhält derweil einen mysteriösen Anruf von einem "Fan", welcher später mehrer Leute tötet und nur mit Nikki Heat sprechen will. Der Killer hat die Ermittler hereingelegt um eine Bombe bei Kate zu platzieren. Castle versucht daraufhin Beckett zu warnen, doch sie ist unter der Dusche und hört das Klingeln des Telefons erst spät. Sie kann noch hören, wie Castle ihr zuruft, dass Ben Conrad nicht der Mörder ist, als ein anderes Handy klingelt und eine automatische Stimme "Goodbye Nikki!" sagt. Draußen rennt Castle auf das Gebäude zu, kann aber nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie eine Explosion Becketts Apartment zerstört. Eine Bombe ist in Becketts Wohnung explodiert und Castle kann nur hilflos von der Straße aus zusehen. Doch er rennt sogleich in das Gebäude und tritt die Wohnungstür ein, um Beckett zu suchen. Er findet sie im Bad, wo sie unverletzt in der Badewanne liegt, die sie vor der Detonation geschützt hat. Da Beckett vor der Explosion geduscht hatte, ist sie komplett nackt und lässt aus diesem Grund Castle nicht zu ihr. Erst als er ihr verspricht nicht hin zu sehen kann er ihr seine Jacke geben, damit sie das brennende Gebäude verlassen können. Castle entwickelt Gefühle für Kate und kann sie nicht mit ihrem Freund zusammen sehen, deshalb verlässt er das NYPD. Bei der Abschiedsfeier für Castle bittet Kate Castle zur Seite. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie das letzte Jahr und die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm sehr genossen hat. Kurz bevor sie ihm offensichtlich etwas über ihre Gefühle für ihn sagen möchte, taucht aber Gina auf. Sie wird Castle in die Hamptons begleiten und beide sind wohl wieder zusammen. Beckett ist erschüttert und verabschiedet sich von Castle bis zum Herbst. Staffel 3 Castle steht mit einer Waffe über der Leiche einer Frau und wird von Beckett festgenommen. Bei dem Verhör flirtet er mit Beckett und erfährt so auch, dass sie nicht mehr mit Demming zusammen ist. Nachdem Castle über einem zweiten Opfer stehend gefunden wird, lässt Kate ihn wieder mit dem NYPD zusammen arbeiten. Bei einem neuen Fall offenbart die Tochter einer Hellseherin Beckett, dass ein Mann mit dem Namen Alexander in ihrem Leben eine große Rolle spielen wird. Später verrät Castle Beckett seinen wahren Namen: Richard Alexander Rodgers, den er in den Künstlernamen Richard Edgar Castle änderte, als Hommage an Edgar Allen Poe. Castle hat langsam wieder die Hoffnung, dass zwischen ihm und Kate etwas romantisches ist, er muss aber feststellen, dass sie mit einem attraktiven Motorradfahrer zusammen ist. Eine Schatzkarte wird bei einem Mordopfer gefunden. Castle ist hellauf begeistert und am Ende kann Alexis die Karte lösen und die Diamanten werden von der Polizei gefunden, sehr zum Leidwesen von Castle. Castle hat viel Spaß bei Schießversuchen mit Duellpistolen des 19. Jhd., was hilft einen weiteren Mord aufzuklären. Castle erzählt Beckett wilde Theorien über Zeitreisegeschichten,begünstigt durch das Auto eines EDV-Spezialisten, indem sich auch noch ein eingebauter Flux-Kompensator befindet. Castle ist wie ein kleiner Junge, dem ein Traum in Erfüllung geht. Castle will seine Tochter mit Konzertkarten überraschen, als er jedoch in die Wohnung kommt, ist Alexis schon hocherfreut, weil Gina ihr Karten für die erste Reihe besorgt hat, inklusive Backstage-Pässen. Castle ist aufgebracht und beschimpft Gina, weil sie den Kauf nicht mit ihm abgesprochen hat. Diese lässt das nicht auf sich sitzen und verlässt wütend und enttäuscht die Wohnung. Beiden wird bewusst, dass sie in ihrer Ehe auch immer über sowas gestritten haben. Ryan und Castle sind auf dem Weg zu Jerry -dem 3XK - Jerry schlägt Ryan k.o. und bedroht Castle mit einer Waffe. Castle konfrontiert Jerry mit seiner Tat, Jerry will Castle erschießen, doch Castle kann ihn überzeugen es nicht zutun. Er spekuliert über seine Vergangenheit, mit der Mutter, die ihn nie wollte. Doch Jerry kontert indem er Castle sagt, dass dieser den Tod viel zu gern mag und ihm nun verdammt nahe kommt. Jerry verlässt das Motel kurz bevor die Polizei dort auftaucht. Castle ist am Leben und Ryan ist noch etwas benommen von dem Schlag. Beckett und Castle reden vor dem Motel darüber, warum 3XK Castle hat leben lassen. Castle meint, dass es eine Bestrafung ist, weil jeder Mord der noch geschieht, nun auch seine Schuld ist. Eine Whiskey-Sammlung aus der Zeit der Prohibition geht in den Besitz der Stadt über, als der Besitzer ermordet wurde. Auf Anfrage von Montgomery schenkt die Stadt Castle eine dieser kostbaren Flaschen. Auch die Bar, in der die Flaschen gefunden wurden, hat einen neuen Besitzer, denn Castle hat sie gekauft. Das Team feiert den Ausgang des Falls und den Besitzerwechsel von "The Old Haunt", indem sie alle zusammen singend das Revier verlassen, um etwas trinken zu gehen. Castle ist entsetzt, als die Schauspielerin für seine Muse in dem Hest-Film auftaucht, denn sie entspricht so gar nicht seiner Vorstellung von der Kunstfigur Nikki Heat, die auf Beckett basiert. Sie kennt weder seinen Namen, noch hat sie das Buch, dessen Protagonistin sie verkörpern soll, je gelesen. Natalie will Sex mit Castle haben, um die Rolle Nikki besser zu verstehen. Sie bittet deshalb Beckett es Castle zu erlauben. Castle, der immer wieder mit ansehen muss, wie Kate mit anderen Männern eine Beziehung eingeht, will jedoch keine anderen Frauen, nur Kate. Martha konfrontiert Castle damit, dass sie sich um ihn gesorgt hat. Der Job sei viel zu gefährlich und die Bücher könnte er auch schreiben ohne, dass er mit dem Team zusammenarbeitet. Doch Castle erwidert, dass es schon lange nicht mehr um die Bücher geht. Am nächsten Tag küsst Castle Kate, zwar um jemanden abzulenken, doch für ihn war der Kuss echt. Castle trifft einen alten Schulfreund wieder, der angeblich seine Frau getötet haben will. Um seine Unschuld zu beweisen, will Castle sich sogleich in die Ermittlungen stürzen, muss dabei aber feststellen, dass er an diesem Mord zwar unschuldig ist, jedoch in seiner Jungend jemanden angestiftet hat, um seinen Vater zu töten. Castle und Beckett sind in einem Gefriercontainer gefangen, als sie eine schmutzige Bombe suchen, um einen Anschlag zu verhindern. Sie kuscheln sich aneinander um warm zu bleiben und fast wären sie in inniger Umarmung erfroren, doch Ryan und Esposito konnten sie rechtzeitig finden. Als Castle wieder zu sich kommt, versetzt es ihm einen Stich Kate mit ihrem Freund zu sehen. Als sie später die Bombe finden, kann Castle sie entschärfen, indem er einfach alle Kabel aus dem Zünder reißt. Als Montgomery getötet wird, hält Kate die Trauerrede und wird angeschossen. Castle versuchte sich vor sie zu werfen, jedoch zu spät. Er fleht sie an, bei ihm zu bleiben und gesteht ihr endlich, dass er sie liebt. Staffel 4 Während Kate weiterhin um ihr Leben kämpft, gesteht Castle, dass er sich schuldig fühlt. Kate wacht auf und unsicher wechseln die beiden ein paar Worte, als Kate schließlich gesteht, dass sie sich an nichts mehr erinnern kann, auch nicht an Castles Worte, bevor sie bewusstlos wurde. Während Kate 3 Monate abwesend war, wollte Castle dem NYPD weiterhin bei den Ermittlungen helfen, bis die neue Polizeichefin Victoria Gates ihn vor die Tür gesetzt hat. Doch Kate ist wieder zurück und Castle lässt seine Beziehungen zum Bürgermeister spielen, der Gates anweist, Castle wieder offiziell zu den Ermittlungen zuzulassen. Am Abend erreicht Castle ein Anruf von einem Mann, ein Freund von Montgomery, er verspricht, dass Kate nichts passieren wird, solange sie den Fall ihrer Mutter auf sich beruhen lässt. Castle arbeitet daraufhin an einem selbstgemachten Portfolio, um herauszufinden, wer den Scharfschützen angeheuert hat. Es wird eröffnet, das Castle das Ablehnungsschreiben seines ersten Romans von einem Verlag sich eingerahmt hat. Der spätere Bestseller, den dieser Verlag ablehnte, war der Grundstein für seinen Erfolg. Die Ablehnung durch den Verlag, spornte ihn zu noch besserer Arbeit an und blamierte den Verlag, der ihn ablehnte, im Nachhinein bis heute. Bei einem neuen Fall bekommt das Team Unterstützung von einer Versicherungsermittlerin, Castle ist von ihr angetan, was zu Spannungen zwischen ihm und Kate führt. Die Ermittlerin hat durchaus Interesse an Castle, doch es ist nicht ihre Art, Dinge zu stehlen, die jemand anderem gehören. Castle versteht den Hinweis. Durch ein Missgeschick bei einem Kunstwerk scherzt Castle, dass er es sich jetzt nicht mehr leisten kann, jemanden auszuführen, und zeigt Beckett die Rechnung für das Kunstwerk, dass er zerstört hat. Beckett lädt ihn daraufhin zum Essen ein, was er dankend annimmt. Als sie gerade eine Bank besuchen, werden Castle und Martha von einer Gruppe Bankräuber als Geiseln genommen. Castle übernimmt die Führung unter den Geiseln und kann dem NYPD wichtige Hinweise zukommen lassen, dass am Ende mit seiner Hilfe die Schuldigen gefasst werden. Einige Zeit später wachen Castle und Beckett nebeneinander in einem Bett auf und müssen feststellen, dass sie mit Handschellen aneinander gefesselt sind. Keiner von beiden erinnert sich jedoch daran, wo sie sind, noch wie sie in ihre momentane Lage geraten sind. Die beiden kommen sich, durch die Handschellen begünstigt, sehr viel näher. Als sie denken, nebenan wäre eine weitere Person gefangen, durchbrechen sie die Wand und müssen feststellen, dass sich nun ein hungriger Tiger zu ihnen vorarbeitet. Sie können sich auf eine Truhe retten und dem Tiger entkommen. Später sind sie sich einig, dass dieser Tag zu den seltsamsten Tagen ihres Lebens gehörte und doch, wenn sie wieder an jemanden angekettet werden würden, hätte keiner von beiden etwas dagegen, wenn es der jeweils andere wäre. Der Bürgermeister wird in einem Mordfall verdächtigt. Castle fürchtet um sein Privileg, in Becketts Team weiter mitarbeiten zu dürfen, da der Bürgermeister Castles Freund ist und ihm die Mitarbeit in Morddezernat gegen den Willen von Captain Victoria Gates erlaubt. Castle scheint die Fakten nicht wahrhaben zu wollen und hält an der Unschuld seines Freundes fest. Castle ist heilfroh als der wahre Täter entlarvt wird und feiert dies mit dem Bürgermeister und einem Glas Whiskey. Beibringen neuen Fall teilen sich Castle und Beckett für kurze Zeit das „Sorgerecht“ für einen Hund. Hierbei kommt es zu einer Szene, in der Castle Beckett beschreibt, wie der Hund gerne am Kopf gestreichelt werden möchte. Er demonstriert ihr das, in dem er ihre Hand nimmt und genauso streichelt. Beckett genießt das sichtlich, entzieht Castle dann aber ihre Hand, denn noch immer ist sie nicht bereit dazu, ihm solche Zärtlichkeiten ihr gegenüber zu gewähren, jedoch fällt ihr das zunehmend schwerer. Durch die Ablehnung zieht Castle sich wieder zurück, kann aber spüren, dass sich zwischen ihm und Kate immer mehr entwickelt. Eine internationale Verschwörung spielt in den Fall eines Killers hinein, den Beckett und Castle verfolgen. Eine sexy CIA-Agentin mit Beziehungen zu Castle stößt dazu, um den Fall zu lösen. Castle ist verblüfft seine ehemalige Muse wieder zu sehen. Als sich herausstellt, dass er sich in ihr komplett geirrt hat und sie der Maulwurf ist, ist Castle enttäuscht über sich selbst, dass sie ihn so lange täuschen konnte. Castle bekommt mit, dass Kate sich an dein Liebesgeständnis erinnern kann. Er ist sehr enttäuscht von Kate, dass sie sich bisher nicht dazu geäußert hat. Hatte er vorher immer wieder versucht ihr eine neue Liebeserklärung zu machen, wobei er aber immer daran gehindert wurde, denkt er jetzt, dass Kate seine Liebe nicht erwidern kann und deshalb schweigt. Es wird für Castle sichtlich unerträglich und er macht sich nun zunehmend rar und bleibt auch den Ermittlungen immer wieder fern. Castle, der inzwischen annimmt, dass Beckett seine Liebe nicht erwidern kann, hat vier Dates mit einer Flugbegleiterin in drei Tagen. Die junge Flugbegleiterin ist zwar überhaupt nicht sein Typ, aber Castle braucht nun etwas unkompliziertes und oberflächliches, um seinen Schmerz zu überdecken. Das dies nichts von Dauer sein wird, ist allen klar. Der Schmerz der scheinbar unerwiderten Liebe sitzt bei ihm tief und Castle ahnt nicht, wie falsch er dabei liegt. Er stürzt sich deshalb in die Arbeit mit Slaughter, um seinen Schmerz zu überwinden, was ihm aber nicht gelingt. Mit seinem neuen Partner gerät er zunehmend in brenzlige Situationen. Er kommt dann doch wieder zur Vernunft und bittet Kate um Hilfe. Castle bekommt wiederholt Anrufe von Mr. Smith, welcher ihm erneut nahelegt, dass er Beckett dazu bringen soll, den Fall ihrer Mutter ruhen zu lassen, da sie sonst in Gefahr ist. Castle erzählt nun endlich Beckett davon, er sagt ihr nochmals, dass er sie liebt, und dass er nicht dabei zusehen möchte, wie sie ihr Leben weg wirft, indem sie weiter an diesem Fall ermittelt. Castle geht davon aus, dass es sie das Leben kosten wird. Daher beendet er seine Zusammenarbeit mit Beckett. Später ist er allein zu Haus und Kate kommt zu ihm. Sie sagt ihm, dass sie fast gestorben wäre und dabei nur an ihn gedacht hat. Alles was sie nur noch will, ist Castle und endlich sagt sie ihm das auch. 'Persönlichkeit' Castle wird oft als unreif und kindisch, aber auch als charmant bezeichnet. Er ist ein Frauenheld und flirtet gern mit jeder hübschen Frau, der er begegnet. Castle hasst falsch genutzte Grammatik, insbesondere der Missbrauch von Ironie oder Zufall. Obwohl er anfänglich als scherzhaft und unreif in seiner Rolle bei Ermittlungen dargestellt wurde, hat Castle im Verlauf der Serie viele wichtige Hinweise gegeben und sich zunehmend für das NYPD engargiert. Er ist ein geschickter Ermittler, mit dem Talent, Kleinigkeiten zu bemerken. Es gibt aber auch immer wieder einen Zeitpunkt, in dem Beckett eingreifen muss, wenn er wieder mit wilden Theorien um sich schmeißt,ohne die Fakten einzubeziehen. Zum Beispiel, dass Doktor Joshua Leeds wegen seiner Beteiligung an einem Organschmugglerring getötet wurde, bevor sie herausfanden, dass er wegen einer plastischen Operation, die er für jemanden im Zeugenschutz durchgeführt hatte, gefoltert und getötet wurde. Es wird angedeutet, dass Castles Interesse an Tod, Mord und allem Makaberen das Ergebnis eines Kindheitstraumas sein könnte. Wenn Castle damit konfrontiert wurde, wich er der Frage immer aus. Später gibt er zu, dass einer der Gründe, warum er schreibt ist, zu verstehen wie Kriminelle die furchtbaren Dinge tun könnten, die sie tun. Als Tyson Castles morbide Neugierde erforscht, wird angedeutet, dass diese Neugier von Ricks unterdrückten Impulsen herrührt, die er dann einfach im Schreiben auslebt. Als Tyson später zurückkehrt, sagt er, dass es nicht unwahrscheinlich sei, dass Castle sowieso getötet hätte, da er jeden Tag mehrere Menschen getötet habe, als er seine Bücher schrieb. Dies wird jedoch niemals von Castle bestätigt oder verneint. Castle hat eine sehr dunkle Seite, wenn es um die Menschen geht, die er liebt. Wenn diese in Gefahr sind, tut er alles was nötig ist. 'Beziehungen' 'Kate Beckett' Die beiden kommen sich in den einzelnen Staffeln immer näher. Am Ende der 4.Staffel werden die beiden endlich ein Paar. In der 5. Staffel sind sie dann ein mehr oder weniger perfektes Paar. Am Ende der 5. Staffel macht er ihr einen Antrag, man weiß aber noch nicht, ob sie ihn annimmt, weil die Folge vor dem finalen Wort endet. Zu Beginn der sechsten Staffel sagt sie jedoch JA zu Castle. Am Anfang der 7. Staffel heiraten die beiden in Castles Ferienhaus in den Hamptons, mit Martha, Alexis und ihrem Vater Jim. 'Sophia Turner' Sie war eine CIA-Agentin, mit der Castle ein Jahr verbracht hat, um ihr eine Figur in einem seiner Bücher zu widmen. Er hat innerhalb diesen Jahres auch einmal mit ihr geschlafen. Sofia wird jedoch erschossen, da sie in einen Versuch, den dritten Weltkrieg zu starten, verwickelt war. 'Meredith' Sie ist Castles erste Ex-Frau. Rick hat mit ihr ein Kind, Alexis. Die beiden haben sich getrennt, weil Castle alles über Meredith, sie aber fast gar nichts über ihn wusste, da er nichts von sich preisgab. 'Gina Cowell' Sie ist Castles zweite Ex-Frau und seine Verlegerin. Kyra Blaine Kyra war Castls erste große Liebe. Er traf sie wieder, als eine ihrer Brautjungfern ermordet wurde. 'Bücher' [[Derrick Storm - Buchreihe|'Derrick Storm Romane']] *Storm Front – Sturmfront *Wild Storm - Wilder Sturm *Gathering Storm *Storm's Last Stand *Storm Rising *Storm Warning *Storm's Break *Storm Fall *Storm Approaching *Driving Storm *Derrick Storm Derrick Storm eBook Novellen *A Brewing Storm - Ein Sturm zieht auf *A Raging Storm - Im Auge des Sturms *A Bloody Storm - Vom Sturm getrieben Derrick Storm Comic-Romane *Deadly Storm *A Calm Before Storm *Storm Season *Unholy Storm [[Nikki Heat-Buchreihe|'Nikki Heat Romane']] *Heat Wave - Hitzewelle *Naked Heat - In der Hitze der Nacht *Heat Rises - Kaltgestellt *Frozen Heat - Auf dünnem Eis *Deadly Heat - Tödliche Hitze * Raging Heat - Wütende Hitze * Driving Heat - Treibende Hitze * High Heat - Unter Feuer * Heat Storm - Hitzesturm 'Andere Bücher' *In a Hail of Bullets *Death of a Prom Queen *Flowers For Your Grave *Hell Hath No Fury *A Skull at Springtime *At Dusk We Die *When It Comes to Slaughter *A Rose for Everafter *Kissed and Killed *One Bullet One Heart *Drehbuch für „El Oso“ 'Galerie' Download_(1).jpg Images.jpg Download.jpg Download (1).jpg Staffel 7 Poster.jpg Staffel 6 Poster.jpg Staffel 3 Poster.jpg Castle Poster.jpg Castle Season 7.jpg Castle-8x07.jpg Castle716.jpg Castle714.jpg Castle711.jpg Castle707.jpg Castle-8x08.jpg Kate Beckett mit Babybauch (1).jpg Castle-8x06.jpg Castle805.jpg Castle721.jpg Castle720.jpg Castle719.jpg Staffel 2 Poster.jpg Staffel 1 Poster.jpg CastleStaffel6.jpg Castle713.jpg Castle709.jpg Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonist Kategorie:Eltern Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 1 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 2 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 3 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 4 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 5 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 6 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 7 Kategorie:Charaktere Staffel 8